Our New Family
by Picnic Basketcase
Summary: Mike will pay for what he's done. I will make sure of that. They have accepted me, and I will protect them. My name is James, and I am in a new family with my closest friends. I will lay their souls to rest, and fix this. (BonniexOC) Sequel to My New Family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Plans

I woke up and found Bonnie still sleeping next to me. I got up and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. I walked to the fridge and got out the milk. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and looked into the living room. Foxy was asleep on the recliner, Freddy was sleeping on the couch, Chica and Mangy were in sleeping bags on the floor. Golden Freddy was sitting next to Freddy's feet. I put the milk away and drank my cup. I put it next to the sink and went out front. I saw the newspaper and grabbed it. I opened the front page and saw that my destroyed home had made the front page. I didn't dare read it. I did not feel like an emotional breakdown right in Chris's front yard. I put the paper back down and watched a few cars and people go by. I stretched my arms and headed back in. No one else was awake, so I went over to Chris's room. I leaned into the door and sure enough, he was snoring away. I chuckled and headed into the dining room. I sat down and looked out the window. Chris had a small backyard, due to him living with a crapton of neighbors. I turned back and saw Gold sitting on the opposite side of me. I jumped back a bit. "Morning," He said with a smirk. "Hi," I clutched my chest a bit. "Don't do that again," Gold laughed. "Alright. So what are we gonna do now? Mike's trying to kill us all, we have no home, and no clue as to how to stop Mike," Gold said, dropping the smile and jokes. I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know. I did plan on seeing if the cops could help, but seeing as they'd never believe that you are all trapped souls, they'd probably deem me crazy. I say we start looking around town for clues as to where Mike rests his murderous head," Gold nodded. "Alright. I'll take Freddy, Mangy, and Foxy around town. We'll see if we can find any clues," I replied "Okay, I'll take Chica and Bonnie downtown to do the same," Gold nodded. "But what about Chris?" Gold asked. "I'll tell him to just leave it to us unless something comes his way," Gold stretched his arms. "I thought you didn't need to sleep," I said. "We don't. I like it and so do they. It feels good," I nodded. "We'll explain everything to the others once everyone's awake," Gold said, standing up. I nodded and heard the spare room door open. Bonnie came out and rubbed her eyes. "Morning," She waved, still really sleepy. I stood up and went to her side. "How'd you sleep?" I asked. "Fine. Do you have something to drink?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Won't that short circuit you?" I asked. "I don't think so," She reached for a cup. I stopped her. "Wait. I don't- hold on," I felt her arm and found it was warm. "Why is your arm warm?" I asked her. She felt it and looked stunned. "I-I don't know. I never felt this before," Gold came over and looked at us. "What's the problem?" He asked. Bonnie turned and held out her arm. "Touch it," Gold back up a step. "What?" "Don't be afraid. It's not going to kill you," I said. He reached out and felt her arm. "Why is it warm?" We both shrugged. "Dunno. It's not sleep, that's for sure," Bonnie said. I reached for her other arm. It had the same thing. "The same with your left arm, too," She felt her left arm. "What?" We looked to the others, who were still sleeping. "I wonder if they are having the same thing happen," I said to the others. Foxy rolled over in his sleep. "So what do we do until they're all awake?" Gold asked. I shrugged. "Beats me," Bonnie shook her head. "Dunno," We sat in the kitchen for a bit until Foxy sat up. He yawned and stretched his arms. He looked around and saw Bonnie, Gold, and me all standing in the kitchen. He pulled the blanket he had off and walked over to us. "Mornin'," I nodded. "Can I see your arms?" I asked. "Why?" He looked puzzled. "I need to compare something," He shrugged and held out his right arm. I felt it and found it was warm, like Bonnie's. "What are ya doin'?" he asked, pulling his arm back. "Bonnie woke up with her arms warm. It wasn't from sleep, so we need to figure it out," I explained. He nodded and felt his left arm. "Yer right. Well, should we check the others?" He asked. I shook my head. "Not right now. Wait until they wake up," We all sat back at the table and waited. I galnced up at the clock on the wall. 9:17 am. I looked around and saw Freddy moving a bit before sitting up. He yawned and did the same as everyone else. He came over after spotting us and sat down. "Morning," "Morning, Fred," I replied. Gold nodded to him. "Mornin' cap'n Fazbear," Foxy said jokingly. Bonnie giggled at Foxy's nickname for Freddy. "Nice to see you all are happy," He said. "Hey, Freddy. Can you hold out your arm?" I asked. He simply nodded and held out his left arm. I put my hand on it and found it was also warm. "Why did you do that?" Freddy asked, pulling his arm back to him. "Well, Foxy's and Bonnie's arm are warm, and we have deduced it's not sleeping that's causing it. We're tring to see if anyone isn't affected," I explained to the bear. "Hmm. Gold, this happen to you?" Gold thought about it, the felt his own arms. "Yep," He stated. "Well, if it had affected us all, then there's something to this. We're not supposed to be warm," Freddy said to himself. "Could it be Puppet?" Bonnie asked.

 **Sorry about the long wait. I had no real solid internet access until now. I hope you enjoy! PM me anytime for ideas on future stories. I already have this one written out. See ya tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Search

Everyone looked at her. "What? Was it something I said?" Bonnie asked. "No. It's a very valid idea. Puppet does have some supernatural powers. Making us do this could be one. I haven't known him for too long to be sure, though," Freddy replied. I scratched my arm. "So, if we find Puppet, we find answers?" I asked Freddy. "Maybe. But I have no idea where to look," I thought about it for awhile. "This is going to be a really bad idea, but I think we should look in the door," The room went dead silent. "Are you sure?" Freddy asked slowly. "It's the only place not ravaged by the fire. If Puppet went anywhere, it's there," Freddy nodded. "Alright. I'll come with you," "Aye. I be with ya," Foxy said raising his hook. Bonnie nodded. "I'll stay with everyone else," "I'll stay as well," Gold replied. "Gold, I'm going to need you for going in there," I said to him. Gold nodded. "Very well. Get in," Gold slumped over and exited the suit. I put it on as I had done before, and stood. Gold reentered the suit. "You alright Gold?" Gold displayed a message in front of me. "I'm fine. I'll watch your back for any threats," I nodded. I picked up Chris's keys and motioned for Freddy and Foxy to come with. "We'll take Chris's car. I don't think my bike can support three animatronics and a human," I said. We left the house and got in the car. Freddy got in back, Foxy took shotgun, and I sat in driver. "Let's find some answers," I said, turning the car on. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to the burnt remains of the restaurant. When we got there, we saw two cop cars and a fire truck. "Damn. The cops beat us here," I said. Freddy leaned forward. "Pull in and we'll all get out. When the see us, I'm sure they'll let us through," "For our sake, I hope you're right," I replied. I pulled into a parking spot and got out. Foxy and Freddy followed. We all walked to the tape and stepped over. "You're not supp-" A cop was about to detain us when he examined who we were. "What the?" "This was our home. I suggest you don't get in our way," Freddy said coldly. The cop moved out of the way and let us pass. I watched as the other people that were in the area stopped to watch us. "They'll move," Freddy said, leading us to the door. When we got to it, he looked at me. "Your turn," I leaned down and pulled off a piece of rubble that had fallen on it. I saw the door handle, still locked. I reached down and crushed the lock in my/Gold's hand. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. I jumped down and landed on my feet. The suit took the impact with no damage. 'Nice to know we can do that,' I thought. 'It comes in handy,' Gold's voice was speaking in my head. 'So you can talk to me through my thoughts?' I said to him mentally. 'Yep. Freddy's coming down, so you might want to move,' I took two steps to the left and saw Freddy imitate me. He stepped next to me and Foxy followed. We looked around for something that looked like Puppet. I looked around until I found something familiar. A key.

 **Sorry about not putting up a chapter on Friday. I was sick and I was in no mood to publish one. I'll put up another near 3:00 pst. Thanks for the help. See ya later.**

 **Picnic Basketcase**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nightmares

I picked it up and looked forward. "Find something?" Foxy asked. I held up the key. "This key was in a dream I had last night. The same exact key. There's a door in this direction that it opens," I explained and pointed to my left. On the inside, I felt horrible for telling them. 'You are taking the right path. Remember what I told you,' Gold said to me. I didn't say anything back. I moved towards the direction of the door and Freddy and Foxy followed. I reached a wall of boxes and pushed them out of the way. I found the door that resembled the one from my dream. "Alright. Here's the door for the key. Whatever's behind here will help," I said to the other two. Foxy nodded. "Help how?" Freddy asked. "Your souls. It will help you find peace," Freddy went wide eyed. "What?" "Gold told me everything. There's something behind the door that will help you put your souls to rest. It hurts to see you all go, but I can't hold you back from freedom. I owe you that much," I said, letting a tear fall from my face. It went through the eye slots in Gold's suit and hit the floor. Freddy walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "We won't leave without you. You saved us from Mike, and we are going to help you stop him," I smiled. "Promise?" Freddy gave me a hug. "Promise," I hugged him back and we sat there for a bit. We released from the hug and I turned to the door. I inhaled and put the key into the slot on the door. I turned it and I heard a click. "Let's go," I pushed the door open and stepped inside. We looked around for a bit. I was able to see in the dark thanks to Gold granting me his ability. "Anything?" I asked the others, moving an old wooden box. "Nay," Foxy called from one side of the room. "No," Freddy answered. I looked up and saw something different about the wall. It changed from dirty to clean. "Did the room just get a whole lot cleaner?" I asked the others, backing up. "Apparently," Freddy said, rejoining my side. Foxy came over too. "What in Davy Jones is goin' on?" Foxy asked. "No idea," Freddy and I said in unison. I then felt Gold in my head. 'You need to get out. Now,' I slumped over and got out of the suit as fast as I could. The room was now pitch black. I heard Gold move again. "Can you move? Guys?" I then saw Freddy, Foxy, and Gold's eyes glowing. "We're fine," Freddy said. "Gold, can you grant me night vision again?" I asked. "Hold on a sec," I waited for about a minute, then the whole room went bright, like there was a light on everything. "Thanks," I said, walking by the others. "Puppet! Where are you?" I called out. A figure then appeared in front of us. "Puppet, what's going on?" Freddy asked. Puppet lifted his head. It was tilted slightly to the left and was twitching. His eyes weren't like before. "Puppet?" Freddy reached out to him. " _Help them. Save them. Save...HIM,"_ Puppet looked directly at me. I backed up into Foxy. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Run?" I asked. "Run," Freddy replied. We all bolted for the door. We burst through the wall of boxes that was left. I saw the exit about thirty yards away. Then the light from the door disappeared. " _L-Let's-s play-y-y Hid-de and Se-ek,"_ Puppet said. I lost my night vision after he spoke. The last thing I saw was a purple hat, a white grin, and a knife.

 **Again, sorry for the no post yesterday. School got in the way and I had no time. I promise this time that I will post later today. thanks for the views and I'll see ya later!**

 **-Picnic Basketcase**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Escape

I woke up in complete darkness. I rubbed my head and tried to find something to help me see. I reached out with my arms, not finding anything. I stood up and walked forward. I moved around the area, not going too far from where I woke up. I counted my steps to be sure of it. I eventually found a wall of boxes. 'Alright. Now that I can feel my way around, let's see if I can find the others before whoever the hell was in front of me does,' I thought. I slid my hands across the wall until I reached a corner. I turned it and looked around. Still pitch black. I rotated around and looked to the left and right. Nothing. I turned right and continued my search. I continued walking until I tripped on something. I got onto my knees and felt around. I found what I had tripped on, and I smirked a bit. 'Gold,' I thought. 'Unngh. What happened?' I heard Gold's voice in my head. 'Dunno, but I have a feeling that I need to wear you again. You don't mind, do you?' I heard Gold shuffle in front of me. 'Hop in,' I felt my way into the suit and stood up again. My vision improved as I looked about. 'We're still in the basement. But now we need to find Freddy and Foxy before Puppet and whoever the purple guy was do,' I said. 'Agreed. Let's see if we can open the exit first,' Gold replied. I walked over to the exit and tried to move the door. 'Something on the other side is blocking it,' I looked around and saw something move behind a wall of boxes. 'Gold? You see that?' I asked. 'Yeah. Let's not follow it and look for our friends,' I nodded. I went to the wall and went in the opposite direction. We looked for about five minutes until we saw Foxy's tail. 'Foxy!' Gold and I thought. I ran over to him and looked him over. He wasn't hurt, just unconcious. 'See if you can wake up his mind. I'll try his body,' I said to Gold. I felt him leave my mind. I then began to try and wake Foxy up. "Foxy," I whispered. "Foxy! Get up," Foxy moved a bit before sitting up. "W-What in the bloody hell is goin' on?" Foxy replied. "Be quiet. We need to find Freddy and get out of here before Puppet and his goon kills us all," I told him. He rubbed his head and stood up. "Alright. Lead th' way," Foxy stood up with me and we headed onward. "Do ya know where Fazbear is?" Foxy asked quietly. I shook my head. "No. I'm not going to have us split up either. It's hard enough trying to find him like this," 'No kidding,' Gold added. I looked around and saw Puppet's face watching us from the other side of the room. I shuddered and moved on, trying to use a box wall to break his line of sight on us. After what felt like hours of searching, I saw Freddy's head lying down. I ran over to his side and Foxy followed. "Freddy!" I hissed. "Come on, get up! We need to go, now!" I shook his shoulder until he moved. "Where are we? And why does my head hurt?" Freddy asked. "We're in the basement still. As for your head, I've got nothing. Let's go before we die," I pulled on Freddy's hand until he ran on his own. We made it back to the door and I climbed up the ladder to reach it. I pushed on it and heard something on top scrape on it. "Guys. Push me into the door. I'll push on it to force it open," Freddy and Foxy nodded. Freddy put his arms under my right foot, and Foxy did the same with my left. "One, two, three, push!" I told them. Once I hit three, they shoved with as much force as the could muster. I pushed on the door until I saw a crack of sunlight. I immediately stuck my hand inbetween the door and the ground. The door slowly came back down onto my hand. I ignored the crushing weight and told the others "One more go," They nodded and shoved. The door flung open with the second push and I climbed out. Foxy came up next, then Freddy. I saw the hat and Puppet again and immediately slammed the door down. I saw the piece of rubble that had been on it before and put it on the door once more.

 **Again, sorry for the no double post. I don't think I'm going to get around to it, so I'm just going to publish one a day. So once again, sorry for no chapter on Friday. I'll see you all tomorrow!**

 **-Picnic Basketcase**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Injured

"So, Puppet's gone crazy, there's a madman down there with him, and we haven't gotten any further as to stopping Mike," Freddy said. I got out of Gold and stood up again. Gold reentered his body and stood up as well. I looked around to see the cops and firemen staring at us. "What?" I asked. One of them pointed to me. "You're not human!" He yelled. I raised an eyebrow. "You possessed the suit! You're a demon!" He kept yelling on and on about me being a demon and whatnot as one of his coworkers pulled him away. Another man came up to us. He was a cop who looked a bit more important than the others. "Can we help you, officer?" I asked. "I was wondering how you and your, um, friends knew about the door and how you were able to fit inside the yellow one," I turned to Freddy, who simply nodded. "Well, I used to work here, and they are Freddy Fazbear, Foxy the Pirate, and Golden Freddy," I explained. At the mention of Gold, the cop froze. "Wait. Is he a springlock suit?" Gold stepped forward. "Yes, I am. My name used to be Fredbear," I looked back to the cop, who looked terrified. "Get out of here! I will kill you if I see you again!" The cop yelled. I backed up and watched the man. "I said LEAVE!" He pulled out his gun and pointed it at us. I pulled on Freddy's arm. "Let's go! Before he opens fire on us," I said. Freddy ran with me to the car. Gold and Foxy weren't far behind. I got into the driver's seat as Freddy, Foxy and Gold all got in. I turned the key and the car roared to life. I put it into reverse, spun the car around, and hauled ass out of there. I heard a couple gunshots before we were out of sight of the place. I pulled into the driveway and started seeing my eyes go dark at the edges. I looked down at my side and saw the cop had clipped my right shoulder. Chris's back window was basically gone, his seat had a hole in it, and I was bleeding. The last thing I remember seeing is Freddy reaching for me.

 **And there's Chapter five. A bullet wound to the shoulder. This will get darker and more actiony, so be prepared. Also, Mike is a douche in my mind sometimes. See you tomorrow!**

 **-Picnic Basketcase**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mary

I woke up on the guest bed in Chris's house. I looked at my shoulder and saw it had been patched up. I was also hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV drip. I looked around the room and saw Bonnie had fallen asleep to my left. She was in a chair leaning forward, with her arms making a pillow. I pushed myself to a more comfortable position and got a better view of the room. To my right there was a table with some medicine, my old shirt, and a cup of water. I reached for the pills, but stopped. I didn't want to screw up my shoulder any more than it already was. I used my left arm and grabbed the pills. I found they were painkillers. High dose. 'How did I get here?' I thought as I put a pill in my hand and grabbed the water. I swallowed the pill and drank about half the cup of water. My shoulder immediately felt less pain than before. I looked at myself and found I was in a tanktop. My pants and shoes were still on me though. I looked back at Bonnie, who had rolled her head in my direction. I noticed she had dried up tear tracks on her face. I faintly smiled. 'She worries about me every time I leave her. This time was one of the times I am glad she did,' I thought. I heard the door open slowly and Chris and a woman walked in. The lady was wearing a lab coat, a light green shirt and pants, and had a clipboard with her. Chris saw I was up and smiled. I put a finger to my lips and pointed to Bonnie. Chris nodded and walked over with the woman. "You feeling alright? You did take a bullet," Chris asked. "I seem fine. I'm not gonna die yet," I replied with a smirk. "That's good. I wanted to introduce you to my mother. Mom, this is James. He's the one from the paper. His folks were… well, you know. I'm letting him stay here until we gets this whole mess sorted out," Chris's mom nodded and held out her hand. "Hello, James. My name is Mary. I'm a nurse at the local hospital, so when Chris told me of your injury, I grabbed some equipment and came here as fast as I could," I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you," I pulled off the heart monitor and grabbed my shirt. "That still has a bullet hole in it," Chris said. "Okay, and how does that make it unwearable?" I replied sarcastically. Chris chuckled. "Touche," I pulled it on and looked down at the shoulder. The bullet hole had basically ripped the entire shoulder to shreds. I felt Bonnie shift and looked. She had tilted her head in the other direction. "So, do you think you can walk? You were out for three days," Mary asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Three days?" She nodded. "Today's Friday. The bullet hit some major muscle tissue and arteries. I had to call for some help to fix you up," I nodded. "I think I can walk. I don't think I was hit in the legs," Chris smirked. I slowly moved out from under the blanket I had over me and swung my legs out. I stood up and moved a bit. "I'm good," I said. "Oh, and sorry about your car, Chris. I didn't expect the cop to open fire on us," Chris shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I have a friend who owns a repair shop, so I get repairs for half off," I nodded. "Nice. So how are the others?" I asked. Chris rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Freddy and Gold have been really quiet, Chica's been worried sick, and Foxy has been keeping Mangy from emotionally dying. So, not too good. As for Bonnie, well. You saw her face," I sighed. 'They truly want to stay. That's good. But I think they also want to move on,' I thought. "Alright. I'm gonna go out. Can you come with to make sure none of them overbear me?" I asked the two. "I'll help with that," Chris said. "I'll put Bonnie in bed and clean up the room of medical supplies," Mary replied. I nodded and walked to the door. I grabbed the handle and took a deep breath before opening the door. 'I hope they're doing okay,'

 **And there's chapter 6. Sorry for not publishing earlier. I had some work to do, but here it is! See ya tomorrow!**

 **-Picnic Basketcase**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Search part 2

I walked into the room and looked around. Chica was sitting on the couch with a cup in her hands, Mangy was comforting her by rubbing a hand on her back, Freddy and Gold were sitting at the table, playing a silent game of cards, and Foxy was pacing back and forth. "Umm, are you all okay?" I asked the group. Freddy and Gold looked up from their game, Chica and Mangy turned to me, and Foxy stopped pacing. Chica put her cup down, jumped the back of the couch and pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank God you're okay," She said to me. I tapped her shoulder and she pulled back a bit. "I… can't… breathe," I got out. She stepped back quickly. "Sorry!" I clutched my chest with one hand and held up the other. "It's fine. Just calm down on the hugs," I said, standing up straight. Foxy came over and looked at my shoulder. "Looks painful," I smirked. "It's not too bad with the pills," I said to him. He smiled and gave me a side hug. "Well, glad to see ya alive and walkin'," "Same," I replied. Gold looked back at his cards. I walked over to him and asked "Are you okay, Gold? You seem a bit depressed," I sat next to him. He didn't look up. "I made you get out of my suit. If you had stayed in, you wouldn't have gotten hurt," He replied. "You're not bulletproof, Gold. I would have gotten hurt either way. It's better I wasn't, too. If I was still inside your suit, I might have metal bits and shards in my shoulder," Gold looked at me and I saw he had a few tears running down the side of his face. "It's okay, Gold. It's not your fault. The cop was crazy," He put his face in his hands and cried a bit. "I'm the reason why he shot! I bit him as a kid, and he never forgave me. I told him I didn't do it on purpose, but he wouldn't listen to me. He's wanted me gone for 32 years now. It's all my fault!" I put my arm around Gold and pulled him into a hug. "I can't say I've been in your situation, but I know one thing, you are a kind, sweet soul. I know you would never hurt someone like that, especially a child," Gold hugged me back and continued to cry. I motioned for the others to scatter, and they did. "I-It's all my fault! I'm supposed to be the strong one, but I can't! I never could!" Gold continued to cry as I comforted him. "You can be the strong one. You have been for the past thirty years. Freddy told me the first time he saw you. You've been closer than ever. Freddy and Foxy are your brothers, Chica and Bonnie are your sisters, Mangy, Chris, Mary and I are friends, and we all care for each other. Gold, even though I'm not completely like you, you are always going to be here for everyone. You helped Freddy with being the band leader, You helped Foxy figure out his role as an entertainer, Bonnie learned guitar from you, Chica learned to sing in front of people because you helped her. You have a big part in this family. If you blame yourself for all the bad, how are you going to see the good?" I finished talking as Gold looked me in the eyes. They still had tears in them. "Thank you," Gold said. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. I nodded. "I'm always here," I pulled him into a hug. "For anything," I felt him hug me back. "I will always be here. You can speak to me privately up here," I tapped my head. "Or we can talk like this. I will never leave. Even when you all move on, I'll still be here. I'll keep your suits clean, make sure Mike pays for what he's done, and remember you forever," Gold pulled from the hug. "But we can't leave," I shook my head. "Not true. You remember when we saw Puppet?" Gold nodded. "Yeah. He and a man were down in the basement with us," I shook my head. "No they weren't. It was all a hallucination. Puppet died in the fire. The other man was a flashback of the purple guy. It was all a test. Since we all survived, you all are not bound to the suits anymore. You can go. You can move on," I said. I knew it was a test because Puppet had told me to go down there after he passed. I felt like by telling him this, a large part of me was dying. I had only known the group for about two months. Gold sat there for a bit. "How do you know this?" He asked. "I saw Puppet's body in the rubble. The purple guy had been dead for a long time. They were nothing more than a mental image," "Well, we're not going anywhere. Not without you. Mike is still out there, and we made you a promise. We will not leave your side until Mike is either dead or in jail," I nodded. "Then?" "Then we all go," Gold said.

 **Sorry for not posting for awhile. My internet was crapping out, so I had no way to tell someone. But anyway, here's this chapter, and I'll post tomorrow morning. Thanks for reading! Plz R &R. **

**-Picnic Basketcase**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revenge

I patted Gold on the back and walked over to Chris. "Can I use your laptop?" He nodded and walked into his room. He came back out and handed me the slim piece of tech. "Don't break it," I nodded and opened it up. I clicked on my user icon and it pulled up my settings. I closed the settings and opened up Google Earth. I typed in the restaurant's address and looked around. It had been updated only three minutes ago. I looked around and found Mike's car parked in front of an old abandoned orphanage only five minutes away from the restaurant. I closed the laptop after writing down the address on a piece of paper and grabbed my keys. "Where are you going?" Chris asked. "To finish what Mike started," Chris nodded and headed into his room. He came back out and handed me a small heavy object. "Use this if you need to," I looked and saw it was his dad's old revolver. I nodded and put it in the side of my jeans. "I'll try not to," I hugged him and he hugged me back. "See you later," I said. "Hopefully you'll return safe," I nodded and went out the door. None of the others tried to stop me. I got onto my bike and turned the key. I put on my helmet and drove to where I last saw Mike's car, and sure enough, it was still there. I parked my bike behind some bushes and snuck up to the door, making sure I stayed underneath the windows. I got to the door and slowly pushed it open. Before I got it open, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned slowly to see a few cops and F.B.I agents behind me. " Your friend Chris called us. We've been trying to take Mike Shmidt down for years. Today's that day," I nodded and pulled out the revolver. I looked around and saw the coast was clear. I motioned my hand for the others to follow. We spread out slowly, checking each room. I found some stairs and stood at the foot of them. I looked back and motioned for one F.B.I agent to follow. He nodded and I headed up first. I looked around and made sure Mike wasn't armed. He was at the end of the hall and was looking at something. "Mike! Put your murderous hands in the air, or this bullet will find a new home," I yelled. Mike looked up and saw me and the agent. "Lose the cop, then we'll talk," "Not a chance, asshole. You stole my entire life from me, killed my old family, nearly killed my new family, nearly killed ME! You either die here or in prison. Take your pick," I said. Mike looked at the floor. "Well, if I go, you're coming with," Mike pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger a few times. I ducked and fire two shots. I took cover behind the wall to my right, as the cop took the left. We heard some footsteps beneath us. Mike yelled to us "Come on, James. You know your parents loved money more than you," I snuck over to a side room without Mike seeing. "Prove it," I yelled back. I was two rooms away from him. I peeked my head around, but before I could look, Mike fired at me. I pulled back into the room and waited for a bit. "I don't need to. They're dead," I was about to just rush him until I saw something slide to me. I picked it up and found it was a bulletproof vest and a P226. I put the revolver in my back pocket and put the new gun in my hands. I left the jacket in the corner. "What James? You giving up?" I heard him say as he walked closer. I ducked behind the door and looked through the crack. He turned into the room I was in and looked around. I slammed the door and pulled up my gun. "Drop your weapon, or the next thing you will see is a bullet," Mike dropped his gun. "Happy?" "No. You stole everything from me. Time to do the same," I pulled the trigger and the shot rang throughout the building. I opened my eyes and saw Mike on the floor, dead. The bullet hit him in the head. The last look on his face was a smirk and he had grabbed his gun at the last second. I dropped my gun and fell to my knees. The door flew open behind me and Freddy looked around. He saw Mike dead on the floor. "James! You did it!" He looked at me with a smile. I looked up to him. His smile dropped instantly as he saw the bullet wound in my chest. "Oh no!" I fell over and blacked out. The last thing I heard was a paramedic siren.

 **Well, now James is dead. Or is he? You'll find out soon enough! See ya on Monday! (I have no internet over the weekend. *sad cat*)**

 **-Picnic Basketcase**


	9. Chapter 85

Chapter 8.5: Death dream

I was floating in pitch black darkness. 'Is this death?' I thought. I looked at myself and saw the bullet wound was still there. "Hello?" I yelled. "Anyone here," No response. 'Well, if this is death, then I'm nothing. Not with Bonnie, not Gold, not Foxy. No one. I'm through. I can't reverse time. I made them a promise I can't keep,' I thought. I felt some tears roll down my face. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. I left you behind. You're gonna wake up and see me gone. And I won't be coming back. I'm sorry guys. I had a family, and I threw it all away in the name of revenge. What kind of man am I?" I cried for a bit until I saw a bright light appear. I looked and saw I was being pulled to it. I didn't resist. "Well, goodbye. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, Gold, Mangy, Mary, Chris. I'll miss you all," I said as the light enveloped my entire being.

 **Bonus Chapter!**

 **-Picnic Basketcase**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Revival

I opened my eyes and looked around. I found myself back in Chris's spare room. Bonnie was to my left again. I looked to the right and saw the pills, water and shirt were gone. I looked at myself and saw I was alive. No, not alive. Reborn. I looked like Bonnie, only a bit taller, with gray and dark gray fur. 'I'm alive? And an animatronic? How? Who did this?' I thought. Bonnie moved and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. I didn't move an inch. She stretched and looked over to me. She saw I was awake and just stopped moving. "Hi," I said. She took a bit to speak. "Do you remember me?" She asked. "How could I forget you, Bon," Her eyes brimmed with tears. "You do remember," She threw herself onto me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "I can't believe Gold's idea worked," "Gold had the idea to put me into this suit and bring me back?" I asked. Bonnie lifted her head. "Yeah. He figured since it worked for us, it would work for you," I nodded. "Where did you get the alternate bunny suit?" I asked. "We took a spare suit of mine from storage, recolored it to your liking, and gave you a golden bowtie. I looked down and saw she was right. "Foxy wanted to give you a hook hand, but we didn't let him," I chuckled. "Good ol' Foxy," I said. Bonnie lied down to my left and looked up at me. "Do you remember the promise we made?" "Yep. I will never leave you, and you will never leave me," I replied. Bonnie smiled. "Good, because Gold has something for us all. He said that if you didn't wake up in one week, we were to permanently disable you and bury your old body," I shook my head. "Well, I'm glad that I woke up, then," Bonnie rested her head on my lap. "I am too," We sat there for a while until Bonnie sat up. "Well, want to see what Gold has for us?" I nodded. "Sure," Bonnie got up and walked to the foot of the bed. I swung my feet off the bed and slowly stood up. I looked around and saw everything was lower than before. "The heighth is going to take some getting used to," I said. Bonnie giggled and took my hand. "You'll be fine," She said. She opened the door wand walked out. I followed her and stood by her side. Counting my new ears and hers, I was about and inch taller than her. Everyone was sitting in the living room, with their heads bowed down and they were all silent. "…I'm just glad he had the oppurtunity to help us all be happy," Gold said. Bonnie winked at me and sat to Foxy's right. "Bonnie," Freddy motioned to Bonnie to speak when he saw her sit down. Bonnie stood back up and spoke in a tone that made it seem like I died and didn't come back. "I'm glad he made me feel special. Especially now that he's here," Bonnie touched her heart with her hand, then slowly pointed to me. I had pulled up a chair, sat upside down and watched everyone else speak. Freddy looked at her and nodded. He then did a double take and saw Bonnie smiling. He saw her pointing and looked over to me. "What the?" Everyone else turned to me and looked surprised.

 **And there's Chapter 9! I know I was gone on Monday, but my school had the day off. (Twas Labor Day) I hope you all aren't angry. Thanks for reading! (Plz R &R. It makes me happy.) **

**-Picnic Basketcase**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Family

"Have you ever tried doing this? It's really weird," I said, messing with my ears. Bonnie started laughing as Freddy came over to me. I flipped back around and stood. I was finally able to look him in the eyes. Freddy smiled and said "We're glad you're back," I gave Freddy a hug. "It's good to be back. So, what'd you all do while I was cheating death?" I asked, pulling out of the hug and into another from Foxy. "We waited for you to wake up, we played some card games to take our minds off of you dying, and slept," Chica replied. I realized Chica was the shortest of the group and her head feathers were white near where they met her skull. I turned to Gold, who was smiling and had tears in his eyes. "Come here, you big teddy bear," I said, pulling him into a hug. He laughed and hugged me back. "I'm really glad you're back," He said. "I'm glad you were the one to think of the plan," I replied. "And also, Bonnie told me you have something for the group," Gold looked at me and nodded. "Yes. Do you remember when all our arms were warm?" I nodded. "Well, I was the one behind it. I had taken a sample of your hair, then used my abilities to try and turn us back. It didn't work as planned, though," I thought about it for a bit. "Use my blood," I said. Gold looked at me. "What?" "Use my blood. It's the literal essence of me, and if we're all going back, I want to join in," Gold nodded. "Alright. But I can only do one of us at a time," "Bonnie's first," I said. Bonnie looked to me. "Are you sure?" She asked. "If it works only once, then I want you to have the human ability," Bonnie smiled. "Thanks," I nodded and turned to Gold. "Alright, Gold," Gold nodded and reached over to me. He pulled open my new chest plate and scraped some of my blood of the inside. I closed my chest as Gold started saying something in a foreign language. A bright light shone through the whole room and I had to shield my eyes from it. Once the light faded, we all looked to see what had happened to Bonnie. We saw the unexpected.

 **Wut's gon happen to Bonnie? Just kidding, I know. You'll all know tomorrow, so be prebared for some magic voodoo shit happening! See ya tomorrow!**

 **-Picnic Basketcase**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Transformations

Bonnie was still a bunny, but also human. She had her bunny ears, fur, color, and facial type. The difference was she was no longer an animatronic. She was part bunny, part person. "B-Bonnie?" Freddy asked. "What? Do I look strange?" Bonnie asked. I picked up a mirror off the table and pointed it to her. She looked at herself for a bit then smiled. "This is amazing!" Gold raised an eyebrow. "I intended for you to turn human," Bonnie laughed a bit. "Gold, this is perfect! I'm still me, and I have the joy of being somewhat human!" I smiled and spoke. "Good. Who's next?" Foxy stepped forward. "I'll give it a go," I nodded and opened my chest plate again. Gold repeated the steps and the same light appeared. When it disappeared, Foxy was in the same state as Bonnie. "This be the best thing since bein' revived!" Foxy said with a smile. He stepped over to Bonnie's right as Chica walked forward. "Me next!" She said. Gold smiled and did the same. Chica was standing to Foxy's right when Freddy was next. After converting everyone except me and himself, Gold turned to me. "So, how are we gonna do this? If I convert myself, you can't be converted. If I convert you, I won't have a piece for myself," I thought about it for a bit then smiled. "Watch," I scraped some blood off and put it on a plate, then stood before Gold. "Use the plate for yourself," I said. He nodded and did the same for me. I was enveloped in light and I felt the metal parts of me disappear, my 'programming' leave my thoughts, and I felt the carpet once more. The light disappeared and I looked at myself. I was like the others. "Alright, Gold. Your turn," Gold nodded and put the plate of blood at his feet. He repeated the words and the light appeared. We waited, and once the light disappeared, we looked to see if Gold and my idea worked. Gold was lying on the floor, unconscious. He had made himself like us, and we were all happy. I picked him up and put him on the couch. I then went to the others, who were in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to do. "So, any ideas that don't involve food?" Freddy asked, throwing a glance to Chica. "I say we relax for a good long while. We've taken down a murderer, revived me, transformed us all, and above all, stayed a family. We deserve a break," I replied. Freddy nodded as did the others. "Good idea," Freddy said. "Mangy, Foxy. You two can take first watch on Gold, kay? I want to make sure my older brother lives," Foxy and Mangy nodded. "I have something to tell you all," Mangy said.

 **I know this isn't the best place to end the chapter, but I had no other place. Oh, and tomorrow is the last chapter for this story. I'm sure you have other stories to read, so I won't bother with asking for reviews. (They do help though). So, I'll see you all on the last chapter of Our New Family!**

 **-Picnic Basketcase**


	13. Chapter 12

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 17.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 12: It's all over/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 17.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We turned our attention to her. "My name isn't Mangy. It's Snow. I used a false name so Mike wouldn't target me. Sorry for lying," Freddy placed a now-new paw on her shoulder. "That's okay. You had every right to save yourself. You were smart," Snow smiled and walked over to the living room. Freddy turned to Chica, Bonnie and me. "So, what do we do? Chris is off at work, Mary's gone, and the pizzeria is rubble," Freddy asked. "Karaoke!" Chica exclaimed. I facepalmed as Bonnie giggled. "Maybe later," Freddy said with a chuckle. I glanced at the clock. 4:32 p.m. "Chris will be home in a half hour. We'll see if he's up to it," I said. Freddy nodded. Bonnie and Chica headed to the table and started talking. Freddy and I stood in the kitchen watching everyone. "I wanted to thank you, James," Freddy said. I looked over to him. "You can call me Chief. And for what?" "For bringing us closer than ever. Gold used to keep to himself for the most part, Foxy rarely came out of his cove, and Bonnie was lonely. Chica had her cupcake to talk to, but for the most part, we weren't all that happy. You came into our lives, helped us, and made us a true family. You sacrificed everything for us. You gave your life protecting us. We will never forget that," I smiled and pulled him into a one arm hug. "Hell yeah you won't forget. Cause I'm not going anywhere. Like you said, we're a family, and family sticks together. Through everything," Freddy smiled and returned the hug. "So, now that we're like this, we're gonna need a place to sleep. We can't stay here forever," Freddy said. I scratched my head and thought for a bit. "Oh, I know! You remember the check my parents left me after they died?" Freddy took off his hat and brushed it off. "I think so. Wasn't it worth about $3.75 million dollars?" I nodded. That's the one. I can cash it and buy us a new home. We're gonna need it," Freddy tapped his chin. "How are you going to do that? Won't the people there do something stupid to hurt you?" I looked down at my paws. "I have an idea. I get some clothes from Chris and hide myself. I'll cash the check, come back, and we'll see what we can get," Freddy nodded and spoke. "Alright. Don't get killed. We can't bring you back a second time," I chuckled. "Will do," I patted him on the shoulder and went over to Bonnie and Chica. They were talking about something that I didn't make note of. "Well, what are you two gonna do?" I asked. Bonnie looked up and smiled. "I'll tell you later," "I'm going to open a pizzeria!" Chica said. I looked at her. "No. That's a bad idea," I said coldly. She sighed. "Fine. I'll do something else," Chica stood up and headed off somewhere. I sat next to Bonnie and put my head on the table. "Tired?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah," I replied, closing my eyes. I felt her rubbing my head. "You'll live," I smiled. "Again," She giggled a bit. "Here, go lay down. I'll check on everyone else," I opened my eyes and saw she was looking down at me. "Thanks," I stood and went to the spare bedroom door. I turned and gave Bonnie a smile before walking in. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I had done it. I stopped Mike, helped everyone find peace, and laid my parents' and my boss's souls to rest. 'I have a family, and I will never let that go. This is our new family, and we will stay together. Forever,' /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 17.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The End. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 21.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thank you all for your support! I know this story is a bit shorter than the first, but I had a great time writing both! I want to thank Sheph3rdOfFire for giving me the beginning idea, and everyone who liked and followed the story. I plan on splitting my time between YouTube, school and this, so expect more stories from me. Again, thanks for your support, and I'll see you all in the next story! And remember: Blood makes you related. Loyalty makes you family./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-b6da83dd-bcce-a18b-b7b5-542b811f044d"span style="font-size: 21.3333333333333px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"-Picnic Basketcase/span/span/p 


End file.
